The Demon and the Witch
by SkylarkPrincess18
Summary: A Halloween oneshot about a demon visiting his favorite witch. 69fem!18, includes genderbending.


**WARNING:**  
>This oneshot includes: 69fem!18, genderbending, indication of mature content.<p>

Please be aware that Kyoya is a girl in this story. If you don´t like genderbending please refrain from reading. (Or think of Kyoya as a male, would work as well for this story.)

This is my Halloween gift to PineappleFairy69.

**SUMMARY:**  
>A oneshot about a demon visiting his favorite witch.<p>

**COMMENTS:**  
>If you like this oneshot please comment. Comments are important for writers.<br>As I really like 6918 (I like it as BOYxBOY as well) I´m always happy for new plot ideas, so if you got something in mind or something you want to read some time please contact me and if i like the idea I´ll write about it :) (Of course I´ll mention you in the description.)

* * *

><p>Mukuro watched the tall trees surrounding him. The dark forest left only a small gap where an old path was cut into the woods, leading through it in a devious manner. It would´ve been difficult to find the right way through it for a human, but it was the easiest task for him. Nothing more than a mere walking tour. As he made his way across a small stone bridge his glance met the pitch black water of the stream beneath it. The unnatural colour of the water as well as the forest around didn´t scare him the slightest. To be honest he thought of it as something curious. For a moment he stayed there, watching the mismatched eyes his reflection showed him. Reflective things were something that attracted him naturally. Probably because vanity was a sin every demon carried within and so did he. For that moment he indulged in this observation. His perfect looks, the slender body structure and the silky hair, crowed by his demonic horns. Even within demons he was quite the handsome man, some all of those foolish female spirits and stupid beings longed for. It was his easiest task to mislead a woman to a hellish deal. But even though he had used this lot of times in his old days he eventually got bored of it. Currently he got another toy he was about to visit and this toy was sure interesting enough to keep him occupied for eternity. Giving his reflection a last demonic smirk he broke free and continued his walk until he reached an old castle. The high towers and the dark battlements were quite his taste and he couldn´t think of a better place for a meet up.<p>

Once he reached the great front gate he decided to enter without knocking or asking for permission. Then he crossed the inner court and sneaked into the main building, finding himself in a rather impressive hall. There were lot of great pillars on both sides and on every pillar a bundle of torchs lightened up the room to an alluring twilight. With every step Mukuro could hear his heavy black coat polishing the marble floor, but aside from him the hall was empty. With a deceitful smirk the demon made his way across the hall, heading for a tall chair, crafted from flawless black marble. Well knowing that it belong to another master, he sat down on the empty throne. Crossing his legs and leaning back as if this seat belonged to him naturally, he waited for the castles master to return.

The demon didn´t have to wait for too long until he could hear the scarcely audible sound he had waited for and a playful smirk found its way onto his lips as he recognized the shadow was drawing closer. There was nearly no sound as the witch touched the ground in front of him, her broom still floating in the air next to her as if it was ready to take her away at any time. Her clouded grey eyes showed the anger she carried within.  
>"How dare you!" She hissed at the demon lasciviously sitting on her seat, while watching her with hungry eyes.<br>"Long time no see." Mukuro replied and took his time to examine the witch carefully. She was as beautiful as always, a few strands of her long black hair were braided into smaller tails, framing her beautiful and elegant face with its porcelain skin. On top of her head was a black witch hat and she was wearing a short black dress with frills and lace, thigh-high black stocking and cute black boots. The demon generally liked to address her with all kinds of adjectives from cute to sexy, but most of those compliments never left the realm of his thought.  
>"Get up from my seat." She demanded from him, still glaring at him angrily.<br>Mukuro chuckled in amusement as he made a small gesture with his free hand, forcing the witch to come closer as she stumbled and was pulled onto his lap without a choice. Immediately one arm wrapped around her slender body.  
>"Witches are bound to the will of demons, you should´ve known that." He whispered into her ear seductively and bit onto her earlobe with his fangs. Just to earn a low huff from the witch which kept<br>sulking about his behaviour. However she didn´t even try to get up, not even as his hands started to stroll across her body.  
>"Don´t play offended." Mukuro whispered as his right hand brushed over the end of her stocking and then over the bare skin reaching under her skirt lowly.<br>"You know you are my only witch. Gathering a harem is nothing compared to you."  
>With this compliment the witch seemed to be soothed a little.<br>"You stayed away for too long." She replied instead, but the anger had already left her eyes, being replaced by a softer glance.  
>"As if I´d stay away without a reason." He said as he turned her face around gently with one hand, placing a soft and short kiss onto her lips.<br>"Let´s leave the discussion for later. We´ve got to catch up with some things."  
>Then his kiss intensified and got more passionate as his other hand reached for the witchs hip and -<p>

Mukuro blinked into the soft light of the new morning. It took him a moment to realize that everything had been a mere dream, but nonetheless the black haired girl was lying in the bed next to him. Snuggling into the soft sheets and having a rare peaceful expression on her face, he was sure that she had some kind of relaxing dream. Probably some dream about sleeping. That would fit her perfectly fine. Then the slender man stretched and decided to get up. He dressed up into comfortable clothing, brushing his hair and went to the kitchen, preparing a nice breakfast for his girl and finally he returned to the bedroom. Placing the tray on a small table next to the bed and kneeling down next to her, he started to softly wake up his girlfriend.  
>"Wake up, my little principessa." He said with a soft voice.<br>"I made breakfast." Mukuro brushed over her cheek for a moment as she opened her eyes and helped her to get up while she rubbed her eyes still sleepy. Smiling a little amused he gave her a soft kiss on the temple. As she seemed to be a little more awake he got some tea from the tray and handed it to her.  
>"Hey Kyoya. I want to dress up for Halloween."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you had fun :)<strong>  
><strong>Happy Halloween to everyone~<br>(I´ve decided to go as a broken porcelain doll, hope you got something great as well~)**


End file.
